Memories
by Demias
Summary: A collection of unrelated FujiRyo drabbles. [February 8, 2007: Drabble 4 posted. Valentines day has arrived at Seigaku High!]
1. Memories and Firsts

**Title:** Memories and Firsts

**Author:** Demias

**Pairings:** FujiRyo

**Type: **One shot

**Warnings: **Mild shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** I can only wish… Takeshi Konomi is the one that really owns Tenipuri…

**Summary**: Ryoma's musings on his earliest memories and his first times.

* * *

**Memories and Firsts**

Tennis was a part of Ryoma's earliest memories. He remembered the feel of a tennis racket in his arms from before he could lift one with a single arm. Along with tennis, Ryoma remembered his father gently tossing tennis balls to him so that Ryoma could learn to hit them. He didn't remember the first time he had been able to actually do so. He rarely remembered specific instances. Rather, tennis, as a whole, along with Echizen Nanjirou occupied Ryoma's earliest memories.

Very little besides tennis engaged Ryoma's attention for very long. Karupin was probably the only thing that had success in that department that was not related to tennis in any way.

Therefore, it did not come as a surprise when, in elementary school, Ryoma focused on tennis and did not spare time for picking on the girl he liked, as all the other boys did. While they were busy pulling hair, Ryoma was perfecting his twist serve. He didn't like any of the girls anyways. They were too annoying, and he was too occupied with tennis.

Ryoma had simply assumed he'd be too busy with tennis to spare time for relationships. It never occurred to him (not that he gave it much thought) that he'd find a relationship _because_ of tennis. After all, tennis was tennis. Tennis was a sport that he happened to be very good at and that he could play daily with his father. Tennis was a very thrilling game that Ryoma enjoyed immensely. Tennis was a game that required endurance, speed, and skill. The only requirement for love was as a term in the scoring that indicated the lack of any score.

So when Ryoma began to spend time with Fuji Syusuke for private matches, he didn't give it much thought. Fuji was good at tennis. Ryoma wanted to be better. It was as simple as that. Fuji was just another person to beat before he reached his ultimate goal of defeating his father. Ryoma didn't doubt that this goal wouldn't be achieved for years, for Nanjirou was the best, and to beat him, Ryoma would have to become the best. Probably the best in the world. So it was only natural that Ryoma would set smaller goals along the way. Tezuka-buchou was one. Fuji was another.

Despite this, Ryoma couldn't recall exactly when these practice matches began to be followed by lunch together. He didn't know who suggested it first. All he knew was that it had become a habit.

Ryoma didn't know when they stopped keeping track of the score when they played either. All that mattered was that they continued to play. The thrill of the game became so much more important than winning or losing.

Strangely, when Ryoma found himself eating with Fuji without a game preceding it, he didn't question it. Nor did he push for a quick match. Instead, he simply enjoyed the company. Fuji's presence was so different from Momo's, or Eiji's, or even Tezuka-buchou's.

And after that, when Ryoma found himself walking with Fuji for no apparent reason, or eating lunch with him at school (or, Ryoma's favorite, napping on the roof with Fuji for company and as an alarm clock of sorts, to make sure Ryoma heard the bell), he didn't comment. He enjoyed it. Fuji must have enjoyed it also, since the tensai was the one seeking out Ryoma's company most of the time. So he just accepted it.

Ryoma's habit of not recalling the firsts ended there, however.

He did remember the first time Fuji's lips brushed his own. He remembered (though he would deny it if confronted about it) the way he had jerked away in surprise, a bright flush creeping over his face.

He remembered the way he knew Fuji had misunderstood his surprise for disgust in the way Fuji's face went carefully blank under that faint, ever-present smile.

Ryoma clearly remembered the way he had taken it upon himself to prove to Fuji he wasn't disgusted.

Even now, Ryoma couldn't help but blush as he remembered the way he had nearly ambushed Fuji after tennis practice and proceeded to pull the boy down for an amateurish kiss. He remembered with startling clarity the way the older boy had then shown him the proper way to kiss.

And that was Ryoma's first kiss that he received, and the first kiss he gave (kisses on Karupin's nose excluded).

Ryoma also remembered his first official date. A few days after the kissing incidents, Fuji had asked Ryoma out to watch a movie together. Fuji had even specified it as a date. And Ryoma had agreed. He didn't know how he had managed to act so unconcerned when he received the invitation. At least, Ryoma had thought he had managed to pull off the indifference. The bright, slightly sadistic smile that his new boyfriend gave him implied otherwise however. But Ryoma didn't mind too much. It wasn't the first time Fuji managed to fluster him, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Fuji would probably take many of Ryoma's other firsts too. But Ryoma didn't mind that either. There was a first time for everything, and he'd rather _give_ his firsts to Fuji, whom he cared about, than let them be taken by… Someone such as that annoyingly loud girl, Tamako or Tomoka or something like that. Plus, Ryoma did like Fuji--he liked him a lot, and he knew Fuji knew this, even though he didn't voice it. There would be a first time for that too.

_It was simple, _Ryoma would tell himself.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai…"

"Hmm? _Ryoma_?" The emphasis on his name was a hint for Ryoma.

"Ne, Syusuke," he would correct.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I…" Here was where Ryoma would normally fail. He'd mutter a 'never mind' while heat flooded his cheeks. '_Mada mada dane, Echizen,' _he'd scold himself.

Today was different though.

"Ne, Syusuke. I like you. I like you a lot."

It wasn't much in the way of confessions. Fuji Syusuke had had many girls confess their undying love for him. None of them, Ryoma was pleased to note, brought that bright, _true_ smile to Fuji's face though. None but his.

"I know, Ryoma. I like you too."

That smile, those words, and the chaste, sweet kiss that followed Ryoma's confession made the embarrassment of going against his apathetic nature to speak those three words all worth it.

* * *

**Completed: Jan. 17, 2007**

This was just a short one shot I started to write while sitting in French class. I decided to finish it and post it just to contribute something to the tenipuri fandom.

Review?


	2. The Triple Counters

**The Triple Counters**

"_Hey, Echizen. You've seen Tsubame Gaeshi and Higuma Otoshi, haven't you? What I'm about to show you is the last of the Triple Counter Techniques… Hakugei!"_

_Ryoma stared. There was no other word to describe the intensity with which he watched Fuji. The Hakugei was an amazing tennis move, but that was not the only reason Ryoma was staring. Fuji just looked so… powerful. The slightly sadistic glint in the tensai's eyes and the sly smile that graced his face was just so damnably appealing. _

_If they weren't in the middle of a crowd, with Ryoma sitting on the very conspicuous coach's bench, and Fuji in the middle of a rather important match, Ryoma would have done… something. Pulled his boyfriend aside and thoroughly kissed him, perhaps. _

_He had purposely sat on the bench to place himself as bench coach because he had wanted the best view of the match. He had known Fuji would allow it. _

_And Ryoma was very glad he had. The tennis was amazing, the tennis player, even more so. _

_Ryoma scowled suddenly. Fuji was corrupting him. That was the only logical answer. There was no way he would have had such a thought about a teammate a year ago.

* * *

_

"Unyaaa!?"

Ryoma jerked out of Fuji's embrace and away from the wall (where he had previously been backed against) at the sudden exclamation. He glared first at Fuji, then at Eiji.

"Nya? Fujiko-chan and… Ochibi?" Eiji was at the door of the locker room, his surprised gaze bouncing from Fuji, to Ryoma a few feet away, then back to Fuji again.

"Saa… This wasn't exactly how we planned on letting the team know…" Fuji began, almost as if he was talking to himself. As if he hadn't just been caught _molesting_ their only 7th grade regular in the locker room after the rest of the team had (supposedly) gone home. Well… Maybe 'molesting' wasn't quite correct, Ryoma decided, but it was close.

Ryoma scowled and wished he had his hat so that he could pull it down over his eyes. He didn't like knowing that both Fuji and Eiji could see the way a blush was staining his cheeks, and the way he couldn't make his eyes meet theirs. Instead of his head where it properly belonged, however, the hat was laying on the floor by Fuji's feet, where the older tennis player had dropped it after pulling it off of Ryoma's head.

Ryoma's scowl deepened. He had _told_ Fuji that the locker room was too public. He had said specifically "What if someone comes back?" but Fuji had just waved off the protest and proceeded to back Ryoma against a wall and ravish him. And look! A few minutes later, guess what? Eiji comes back.

It was all horribly unfair, Ryoma decided. Of _course_ he would be stuck with the sadistic boyfriend.

Eiji blinked a couple times, then smiled brightly.

"That's so cool!" he finally burst, closing the space between him and them with quick, excited steps. He threw and arm around Fuji and Ryoma, pulling them both close as he continued to bounce.

* * *

_Ryoma ignored the thrill of the challenge as he hit the ball only to have his smash easily countered by the boy across the net from him. Higuma Otoshi. But Ryoma wouldn't lose. He refused to. There had to be a way to break that counter… His golden eyes narrowed as he eyed the net. It could work… if he managed to do it correctly. _

_Fuji hit him another taunting lob-- another challenge. There was only one way to find out. _

_Ryoma frowned as soon as the ball hit his racket. The angle was too sharp. He knew it instantly. The ball wouldn't make it over the net. He didn't need the pathetic "pfft" sound as his ball hit the net to know his instinct had been correct. _

_He wouldn't make the same mistake twice._

_Ryoma couldn't help the surge of pride when he succeeded in breaking Fuji's Higuma Otoshi. Now he could make his comeback._

_He thought it was horribly clichéd when it began to rain so suddenly. _

_When Coach Ryuzaki stopped the match, Ryoma couldn't hide the disappointment. There was something _thrilling _about facing Fuji.

* * *

_

"Oi! Echizen! Is it true? What Eiji-senpai said?"

Ryoma grimaced. How had Momo found out so fast? Did Eiji go seeking everyone out to tell them? Eiji had only walked in on him and Fuji the day before, and morning practice hadn't even begun for the day.

Ryoma didn't falter or glance at Momo. Instead, he simply kept walking towards the locker room. "Aa."

Momo was obviously surprised at the straightforward answer. Ryoma could tell by the older boy's stunned silence. He ignored it and kept walking.

* * *

_Ryoma watched Fuji and Taka's doubles game with a bit of envy. They were good together. It was a shame, though, that the tensai was stuck playing doubles. He almost felt bad for taking the singles role. Almost. Then he remembered the horrible doubles incident with Momo and stopped feeling guilty. _

_Besides, Fuji and Taka worked well together._

_Which brought Ryoma back to his envy issue. Fuji was strong. He wanted to be the one on the court with him, whether as his opponent or as his doubles partner. Ryoma just wanted to be on the same court, playing the same game. _

_There was a determined look in Fuji's opened eyes, Ryoma noted. He knew instinctively that it would mark the turn of the match, though how, exactly, he didn't know. _

_There was a stunned silence after Fuji hit the ball. _

"_One of his best shots. The "Triple Counter"… Tsubame Gaeshi!" _

_Ryoma had only one thing to say to his senpai's words about Fuji's counter. "Wow."_

_It truly was amazing. Fuji Syusuke was truly amazing.

* * *

_

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka said solemnly to Ryoma after pulling the freshman aside. Ryoma knew exactly what it was about. Though Tezuka warned him not to get reckless often, using those exact words, Ryoma knew that this particular time, he didn't mean tennis. He was making sure Ryoma wouldn't be swept away and used by the sadistic Fuji.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, buchou. We know what we're doing."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and let a ghost of a smile tug at his lips.

* * *

_In the State of Self-Actualization, Ryoma could copy other player's signature moves with ease. He had copied Momo's dunk smash, Eiji's Seal Step, Ibu Shinji's Spot, Taka's Hadokyuu, and even Atobe's Tanhauser Serve. And that was just the beginning. But Ryoma had never copied one of Fuji's Triple Counters (though 'triple' hardly applied anymore). It wasn't that he was unable to. He just… didn't want to. _

_There was just something about the beauty in Fuji's movements as he executed his counters that made Ryoma shy away from imitating them. Even when Oshitari of Hyotei used a version quite similar (if not exactly the same) as the Higuma Otoshi, Ryoma couldn't help but think Fuji's was more aesthetically pleasing. _

_Though, Ryoma was biased. Not that he'd admit it._

_But Fuji's Triple Counters were something that Ryoma felt was better left untouched by his State of Self-Actualization. _

_It didn't matter, though. Fuji was Ryoma's, so thus, the Triple Counters belonged to Ryoma in a roundabout way. _

_Ryoma smirked.

* * *

_

1/22/06

It appears my FujiRyo drabble inspirtation has not gone away with the writing and posting of Memories and Firsts… So this is now officially a collection of FujiRyo drabbles that I will write in when I get hit by a random burst of inspiration. Sou desu… I'll write more randomly. Just so you know, these are all unrelated drabbles.


	3. Ryoma scowled, Ryoma glared

**Ryoma scowled, Ryoma glared, but in the end, Ryoma gave in.**

"Nya? Ochibi? Where's your hat?"

"… Fuji-senpai stole it."

------

"Oi! Echizen! Eeh? You look different."

------

"…Ii data…"

------

"BURNING! IT'S GREAT-O! Playing without your hat?!! Finally getting comfortable around us, eh, Echizen?!!"

"… Who gave you a racket, senpai?"

"Huh? Oh… It was Fuji. I was wondering why he handed me one…"

------

"Fuji-senpai? Can I have my hat back now?"

"Saa… Who knew it would become such a big deal? Here you go."

"…Thanks."

"You should leave your hat more often."

"…"

"I'm sure they'll get used to it soon enough."

"… I'm going home now."

"I'll walk with you."

"What was the point of giving me my hat back if you were going to steal it again a few minutes later?"

"I like being able to see your eyes."

"…You're one to talk, Fuji-senpai."

"Oh?"

"… You're strange, Syusuke."

* * *

1/23/07

IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

Seriously, I'll be sitting in class, and I'll decide to write a bit of my next chapter for my HP fic. I'll get out a piece of paper, fold it in half (my strange habits when it comes to writing stories. It's so I can find them in my binder easily), and get out my pencil... And start writing.  
But what I end up writing is a totally different fandom!

I have no idea where the ideas for the random Thrill Pair drabbles are coming from!

This one is a lot different from the other two... Just speech. Very short. Very simple. Very pointless. Love it, hate it, whatever. I'm just posting them for the sake of sharing it. If you don't like it, don't read it.


	4. Valentines Chocolate

**Chocolate - noun - Fermented, roasted, shelled, and ground cacao seeds, often combined with a sweetener or flavoring agent**

Ryoma scowled but accepted the chocolate with a muttered thanks, sending the girl squealing off back to her friends. Ryoma eyed the neatly wrapped package in his hands (addressed to "Ryoma-sama") and sighed.

Ryoma was from America. In America, Valentines Day was a _normal_ holiday created by candy companies to sell lots of candy for kids to give to their friends. Not this… _abomination_ of a holiday in which boys of all ages were ambushed around every corner, forced to take chocolate, and expected to give a return gift in a month.

On a normal, everyday basis, Ryoma could stand girls with their constant blushing, teasing or squealing. On Valentines Day, however, Ryoma wanted nothing more than to go home and go back to sleep.

Ryoma had hidden himself away on the roof during lunch so he was able to have a temporary reprieve, but apparently girls weren't to be discouraged so easily. Ryoma had opened his shoe locker to find it shoved full of chocolates. He had found his desk crammed with them too. Ryoma had no idea why he was getting so many… Shouldn't the girls be giving them to someone like Fuji, who would actually smile and thank them?

It was just as the tennis club members were arriving for their afternoon practice that Ryoma found out exactly how easy it had been for him.

Fuji and Tezuka arrived together, each carrying their bags, and each bag bulging with what Ryoma could only assume was chocolate.

"F-Fujiko! Is that all…" Eiji trailed off as he stared at the bags.

"Buchou?" Ryoma asked the other. Fuji, Ryoma could understand getting a lot of chocolate. He smiled at girls, he thanked them… he _flirted_. But Tezuka! Tezuka didn't flirt. He didn't smile at girls (he barely even smiled at all!), though he was too polite to not thank girls, he certainly wouldn't encourage them.

"Aa," was the only comment from their captain.

"Chocolate, though I didn't expect nearly so much," Fuji said, smiling at them.

Ryoma scowled. "Momo-senpai. Warm up with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time practice was over, Ryoma was in an even worse mood. All during practice, girls had lingered by the fence to gawk at them. Most of them had been carrying chocolate, and at least half of them had been eyeing Fuji. Ryoma's frown deepened. Stupid girls for interrupting practice and stupid Fuji for encouraging it.

Granted, Ryoma had received three more chocolates during their break (one of which was from Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, the girl with the hair and the wobbly knees, another from that loud girl with the pig tails and the final from some girl he had never _seen_ before, let alone talked to), but _he_ wasn't encouraging them with smiles. Ryoma had been right about Tezuka too. The stoic boy just thanked the girls and went about his business, his facial features staying the same as always.

Ryoma showered and changed quickly, intent on leaving before more girls could find him.

He was a bit annoyed to find Fuji waiting for him just outside the locker room doors.

"…Fuji-senpai," Ryoma greeted when it became obvious Fuji was waiting for him to speak first.

"Ryoma-kun," Fuji returned easily. Ryoma's eyebrows raised at the use of his first name. Normally Fuji called him 'Echizen' or 'Echizen-kun' or sometimes 'Ochibi-kun' or 'Ochibi-chan' when he was feeling particularly sadistic.

Ryoma stared at Fuji as he waited for the tensai to continue.

"Saa… I thought you might like some chocolate," Fuji continued with a smile.

Ryoma eyed the small box that Fuji held out for him. It was a simple white and gold box tied with a white ribbon. Even Ryoma, who was used to store bought candies in America, could tell it was homemade.

"Fuji-senpai, you really shouldn't give away the gifts you receive," Ryoma scolded, scowling first at the box, then at the bearer of the box.

The smile never left Fuji's face. Before Ryoma could react, he found the chocolate shoved into his hands and Fuji a good three steps away. He blinked.

"Ah, but I made them myself, so it's alright?" Fuji asked, his smiling face the picture of innocence.

Ryoma blinked again. He looked down at the small box. He blinked some more. Then he looked up at Fuji once more.

Slowly, Ryoma smirked.

"I suppose it's alright then. As long as you didn't put anything strange in it… like wasabi."

Fuji's smile widened and Ryoma caught a glimmer of azure eyes.

Ryoma frowned at the lack of reply and eyed the box as if he had been told it contained a bomb. Fuji chuckled.

"Maa maa, there's nothing unusual, Ryoma-kun. I promise," Fuji reassured.

Ryoma was about to retort when the locker room door burst open again and Momo, Eiji and Oishi emerged. They smiled once they saw the two shortest tennis club regulars. Momo was the first to notice the Valentine's chocolate in Ryoma's hands.

"Oi, Gaki! More chocolate? And you're only in seventh grade! By your senior year you'll have Fuji-senpai beat!" Momo teased, nudging Ryoma with his elbow. "Was she cute?"

"Nya! Go Ochibi!" Eiji interjected with an enthusiastic fist pump.

Ryoma stared passively. He didn't miss the amused look on Fuji's face as he glanced at the older boy.

"Aa. He's cute," Ryoma replied as he turned to walk away.

"Nya! Hear that? Ochibi's got a cute admirer!"

There was a pause. Ryoma sped up his pace. He was nearly out of sight by the time he heard Momo and Eiji digest exactly what Ryoma had said.

"A GUY?!?"

Distantly, Ryoma heard Oishi trying to calm them and keep them from rushing after Ryoma to get the rest of the story. He smirked as he heard more voices join in as the rest of the team emerged from the locker room.

As Ryoma walked, he tucked the box of chocolates into his pocket, separate from the chocolates that were likely getting squished in his bag.

So maybe receiving chocolates on Valentines wasn't so horrible… The girls were still damn annoying though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Completed: February 7, 2007 (One week until Valentines!)

Posted: February 8, 2007

So I wanted to post a Valentines fic… Just your average chocolate story… I just tried to keep them in character. Did I do well?

Anyways, for me, the hardest thing is getting the names right. I know their names, but I don't know what they call each other. Like the part where Ryoma's musing on how Fuji never calls him "Ryoma-kun," I don't know if that's true or not. Lol I _do_ know Ryoma pretty much calls everyone by their name with a -senpai at the end. Haha I try to avoid having to use specific names/nicknames in my stories when I don't know them, but for some reason, it just didn't seem to work while I was writing this.

This story was the product of ideas going straight from my head to the computer. I didn't plot it out or write it by hand during class or anything like that, so excuse any inconsistencies.

Review?


End file.
